Vampire bait
by Aguna
Summary: Summary: If you can't beat them, join them, thinking along those lines the people of Gotham accepted the vampire Bruce Wayne as their ruler. Slade Wilson, an old fashioned hunter of supernatural creatures, is revolted by their behavior and kidnapped the recently turned vampire prince Dick 'Robin' Grayson as bait for the old Bat.


Summary: If you can't beat them, join them, thinking along those lines the people of Gotham accepted the vampire Bruce Wayne as their ruler.  
Slade Wilson, an old fashioned hunter of supernatural creatures, is revolted by their behavior and kidnapped the recently turned vampire prince Dick 'Robin' Grayson as bait for the old Bat.

Disclaimer: don't own  
Warning: Supernatural elements and a Slade who isn't comfortable with the lust he feels towards his captive.

* * *

People knew there were things in the dark, stories as old as time warned about them.  
Tales about creatures unlike any animal or human, savage beings who destroyed anything that crossed their path.

It was normal to fear them.  
It was understandable to hide from them.  
It was impressive to fight them.  
It was sick to bow too them.

Slade Wilson, professional hunter of anything supernatural, was disgusted by Gotham.

The city was ruled by a vampire named Bruce Wayne.  
Decades ago the heir of one of the oldest families had been turned into a bloodsucker and hadn't left Gotham.  
Instead he had fought other creatures and the people turned towards him for protection.  
They were used too the leadership of the old families, those who owned the land they lived on and had built the first houses and factories.  
A group of heirs had lead the city, the shared power and delicate balance between them had kept it from becoming a tyranny and the common people had been content, neither bothered by a cruel dictator nor by making decisions.  
Wayne was now oldest and most respected, their Lord.  
People donated their blood mindlessly to keep him strong and it became a symbiotic relationship between the tame vampire and his willing cows.

However no man or woman should bow before a vampire.  
It didn't matter that there were no blood drained corpses.  
It didn't matter that Gotham was considered to be one of the safest places.  
He would kill the bloodsucker, just like he always did.

But there had been a small problem.  
In another city the people would have fled from the creature.  
They would have admired any hunter brave enough to face the monster, would have offered him at least food and shelter.  
These brainless sheep would warn their beloved bat, act as if a hunter was a deranged criminal and throw him into a prison cell.  
So for decades Wayne had lived safe in the city with no reason to leave it.  
What he had needed was something or somebody to lure him out and he finally found it.  
The bat's most cherished treasure, a Romany orphan who had lost his parents at the same age as the vampire.

Rumors claimed that the bat saw himself in the lost child and wanted to provide for him.  
That he hadn't adopted him because he saw the boy as an equal and hadn't wanted to replace his parents.  
Others told a darker tale, how he kept the child in his Manor and groomed him to become his partner, including the sexual education.  
The young man, who used the name Robin in memory of his parents, was supposed to have raven-hued hair, sapphire blue eyes, flawless skin, and beautiful androgynous features.  
It sounded exaggerated, like the description of a princess in a fairytale.  
It wasn't

There, in a cabin in the wounds around Wayne Manor, lay the recently turned little bloodsucker.  
He was chained too a bed with blessed silver bracelets on his wrists and anklets which were connected too the four bed posts.  
His lips, deep red from the deer blood he had drunk in the forest around Wayne manor, looked far too inviting.  
Hellish red lips of a well feed pest, Slade reminded himself while he watched the creature.  
Robin was just another, breathtaking beautiful, spineless citizens of Gotham.

And he was the perfect bait for the old vampire.

* * *

Robin lay stiff on the object under him and didn't dare to move.  
The objects on his skin were painful and he didn't know how he could remove them.  
Any attempt to tear one off would force him to struggle in his chains and increase the pain he already felt.  
He cursed himself for his carelessness in the forest.  
Moonlight had illuminated everything in a soft silvery glow, it had been so beautiful.  
Mesmerized by the world around him, he hadn't noticed the man behind him until it was too late.

"Playing dead", asked a voice mockingly and Robin opened his eyes.  
If it was useless to pretend that he was unconscious, than he might as well face his captor.  
A hundred humans could easily feed a vampire if each one donated a little of their blood and in return it was their duty to protect them.  
It was fair, a peaceful coexistence of different species.

Yet there were people who didn't understand that they could live in peace together.  
Bruce had warned them especially the extremists.  
They were called hunters, men and women who killed anything supernatural.  
Among them was one truly infamous, one with white hair and only one eye.  
Slade Wilson, a former soldier, who traveled his own without a destination, always searching for the next creature to kill.  
Robin knew that the man would try to kill him, how many white-haired soldiers with one eye could there possible be, but he wouldn't go down without a fight.

* * *

"Wilson", the younger man hissed with distaste and the hunter wanted to laugh, it sounded like an angry kitten in his ears.  
The untrained fledgling was hardly a threat and he might as well play with him before the real monster arrived.

"Did your master tell you stories about the big bad humans before you went to rest in your coffin?", he asked with mock kindness in his voice.

The description of the eyes didn't match their true beauty, Slade noted, the angry light in them flickered like fire, alive unlike in the dead stones.

"No need to be scared", he cooed as he sat down on the bed and the vampire turned his head away.  
The soft black hair on the pillow looked like the halo of a fallen angel.

No self-respecting man should have hair which was so long and beautiful...  
A part of him wanted to rip each one while Robin tried to move away from his hands.  
Another part wanted to pet it while Robin leaned into his hands.

"Look at me" Slade demanded, suddenly angry. and the vampire followed his command.

Blue eyes glared at him and he traced the full red lips of his captive teasingly with his thumb.  
Stunned the younger man didn't move while he was touched.  
They were still invitingly warm from the blood he had drunken before, disgusting vermin.

"Wayne really got himself an obedient little toy didn't he?", taunted the hunter cruelly while his finger continued to stimulate the sensitive skin.

With an angry snarl the vampire snapped after the hand on his lips. His small razor sharp fangs sunk into the soft flesh and vigorously sucked it.

For a moment Slade didn't move, too affected by the drug injected into his bloodstream.  
Every time a vampire fed his or her fangs would release a mind-altering substance so their prey wouldn't struggle.  
It was a pleasant rush as blood pulsed through his veins, a dizzying ecstasy, yet the old hunter regained his consciousness in a few seconds.  
The poison was only as strong as the body which produced it and he had drunken stronger whiskey in the past.

Slade forcefully pulled his hand out of the mouth and stood up.  
"Disgusting little maggot", he cursed angry at the little bat who bit him and himself that he allowed it to happen.

Robin smirked in return, " is the big bad human scared?", he taunted. Droplets of blood ran from his fangs on his lips, the little vampire had meant to hurt him and nothing more.

The blood looked like smeared lipstick, the white-haired man's mind supplied unhelpfully, and his fury and lust increased  
"If you are so hungry I will give you your sire's blood after I killed him", promised the hunter darkly and Robin flinched in his chains.  
The silver bands burned his skin while his body moved, yet he didn't care.  
He had to get away from the man, now.

"And once you are brimfull, then we will have some real fun together", continued Slade with a cruel smile.

The sound of wood shattering destroyed the intimate atmosphere, finally the old bat had arrived

* * *

"You are safe now", promised the deep male voice while a hand caressed Robin's cheek...


End file.
